Pilgrimage
by snowcup
Summary: Kohaku would honour her with nothing less than everything he was.
1. Reception

_Note: This is my take on adult!Chihiro comes back to the Spirit World. Because we all know she does, AMIRITE?_

* * *

**Reception**

* * *

Forging a new path for his river was exhausting. Kohaku wished he was already curled under the covers with his soon-to-be-mate, but this had to be finished. He would honour her with nothing less than everything he was.

Twisting and looping through the sky, he watched as the bathhouse came into view. The safe haven that was Chihiro, that glowing light in his chest, grew warmer.

She was already asleep when he entered their rooms. Seamlessly, he shifted from dragon to human form, his shoulders slumped and wearily he walked to the couch. Crouching beside her, he smoothed her bangs.

Chihiro's eyes drifted open and sleepily she smiled at him, a tender glance passing between them. It had been days since she last saw him.

"This is strange," Kohaku spoke musingly. "I seem to recall a certain female promising quite adamantly that she would 'wait up' upon my return date."

She propped herself onto her elbow. "I was only napping," she pouted.

Laughing huskily, he tapped her nose with his own.

"How spoiled you are," he teased. "Lounging around all this time."

"I was not!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Yubaba's been working me to the bone."

"You will tell me if she is pushing you too hard."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Please! She knows you are going to be more powerful than her one day. She won't upset you." Her look took on a mischievous cast. "Guess you do have your uses after all."

Muffled giggles escaped her as Kohaku rolled her onto her back. Mock growling, he leaned his face near hers. "Tread carefully, little one."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Brave words for a human." His eyes were wicked.

Inching forward his lips met hers. The heat from his body began seeping into her, his weight a familiar heaviness. Opening his mouth he plucked at hers softly. Skimming back and forth, he gently applied suction on her bottom lip igniting a responding throb deep within her. The kiss turned lazy, and Chihiro, sensing his fatigue, eased back. Lovemaking could wait for another night. She just wanted to be held.

Shifting his balance, Kohaku lifted her up from under her knees; supporting her back he carried her to their bed.


	2. Tea

**Tea**

* * *

The knocking on the door was becoming very insistent before Kohaku deigned to acknowledge it.

"Who is it?" a sleepy mumble asked.

Throwing a forearm over his face, Kohaku muttered, "Rin."

"Oh!" Chihiro started. Throwing the covers off, she pushed her feet into her slippers and swiftly walked out of the bedroom, tying her robe shut. "Let her in, will you?" she hollered back.

Silently the main entrance unlocked and swung open presenting an impatient Rin.

"Do you know what time it is?" she barked. "Quit standing around yawning!"

Chihiro blinked.

A look of exasperation crossed her face. "You're such a dope!"

"Hey," Chihiro muttered, pouting.

Rin snorted inelegantly. "That face only works on one person, and it ain't me. Now, get moving! We have tubs to scrub." Turning sharply on one heel, she left as quickly as she had come. "Meet me downstairs!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, Chihiro closed the door.

Behind her, Kohaku had two cups of steaming tea in each hand. Chihiro's face lit up, and not just because he was shirtless.

"You found it!"

He shrugged fluidly, muscles bunching in his shoulders. "You asked."

Happily taking a cup from him, Chihiro smiled. This tea was very rare, and her favourite ever since Zeniba had shared some with her on a visit. She may not be able to pronounce it, but it smelled divine. Wafting the smell towards her face, the steam heating it nicely, she began to float back into their bedroom to dress.

Kohaku was suddenly looming behind her. "And my reward?" he asked. "It is customary for the princess to give her warrior a token of affection for a deed."

Hooding her eyes, Chihiro replied noncommittally. "Is it now?"

Taking the teacup from her open palm he gently set it down, making a tiny clink.

Spinning her, pushing her back flat to the wall, he dragged his hand down, passing her collarbone, into the gape made by her robe. Slowly, he caressed the slope between her breasts. Chihiro's breath caught. "I-I have to meet Rin."

Teasingly, he brought his mouth to hers for a kiss, a smirk quirking his lips. After a few moments Chihiro placed both hands on his chest and pushed, her face flustered. Kohaku took a deliberate step back. "That will suffice for now." Pushing a hand through his hair he gracefully retreated, walking towards the balcony. "You know where to find me," he told her, his gaze heated. His cup of tea appeared back in his hand.

Staring with a look of longing at his naked back, she sighed quietly. Picking up her tea she moped into the bedroom to get ready for work.


End file.
